Happy New Year Hanna
by Jeni Kat
Summary: O.S du Nouvel An / Hanna a le coeur brisé. Ses amies la convainc de faire la fête avec elles pour le Nouvel An. Au Brew, elle rencontre Caleb Rivers, le nouveau venu à Rosewood...


Disclaimer : Les personnages et l'univers de la série Pretty Little Liars ne m'appartiennent pas, ils sont la propriété de Marlène King et de Sara Shepard. Je ne fais que les emprunter pour les besoins de cette histoire !

Oh oh oh amis lecteurs, voici l'O.S spécial Nouve An !

Je vous souhaite une bonne lecture, et tous mes meilleurs voeux pour 2015 !

*Pour voir les robes décrites, je vous conseille d'aller sur ma page facebook **Lily Fictions - Jeni Kat**, de rechercher dans les photos l'album portant le titre de l'O.S, j'ai eu la flemme de les décrire ^^

* * *

><p><em>Rosewood !<em>

_31 décembre 2014 !_

Assise dans son lit, les couvertures remontées sur ses genoux, un saladier de pop corn dans les mains, Hanna Marin, 17 ans, regardait un film d'horreur tout en s'empiffrant de pop corn. C'était le soir du 31 décembre, le soir du réveillon du Nouvel An, et au lieu de faire la fête avec ses amis au _Brew_, la jeune fille avait préférée rester enfermée chez elle. La cause ? Elle ne se remettait pas de sa rupture avec Sean Ackard. Il l'avait quitté après plus d'un an de relation amoureuse. Hanna en avait eu le cœur brisé, mais elle ne pleurait pas, elle avait épuisé son stock de larmes pour le restant de sa vie. A la place, elle imaginait une scène dans laquelle elle plantait ce long couteau de cuisine du tueur en série du film dans le cœur de Sean…

Elle sourit à cette pensée !

_Brew !_

Ses cheveux bruns retenu en chignon, vêtue d'une robe rose bustier mi-longues mais qui possédait une très belle traine, Aria Montgomery portait son téléphone à son oreille pour la dixième fois au moins depuis vingt minutes. Elle essayait de joindre Hanna, qui ne répondait pas.

« Alors, tu as réussi à la joindre ? » demanda Spencer, qui était habillée d'une longue robe rouge.

« Non, elle ne répond pas. » répondit Aria.

Elles furent rejointes par Emily et Alison. Emily portait une robe courte mauve, et Alison une robe bustier blanche.

« Toujours rien ? » demanda Emily.

« Rien ! » dit Aria en hochant négativement la tête.

« Regardez-moi ce connard qui s'incruste à notre soirée. » maugréa Alison en fustigeant Sean du regard.

L'ex petit-ami d'Hanna se pavanait au fond du restaurant avec ses potes et une fille du lycée, rousse et vêtue d'un mini-short en jean et d'un haut noir tellement serré qu'elle devait à peine respirer.

« Hanna ne viendra jamais si elle le sait ici. » dit Emily.

« Pourtant il faut bien qu'elle sorte de sa chambre, tôt ou tard. » dit Spencer.

« Je vais la chercher, et vous gardez Sean à l'œil. » leur dit Aria.

Elles acquiescèrent.

Aria se rendit donc chez son amie. A peine la porte d'entrée ouverte, la jeune fille pénétra dans la maison et grimpa les marches, la traîne de sa robe rose voletant derrière elle. Elle avait l'air si pressée qu'Ashley Marin, intriguée, la suivit.

Aria ne prit pas la peine de frapper à la porte de son amie, qu'elle avait bien l'intention de tirer de son lit. Elle trouva Hanna emmitouflée dans son lit, mangeant du pop-corn et regardant un film d'horreur… dans le noir. Aria alluma la lumière.

« Hey ! » protesta Hanna en clignant des yeux.

Aria se planta ensuite devant la télé, et l'éteignit.

« Tu vas sortir de ce lit, t'habiller et venir avec moi au _Brew_ où tous nos amis t'attendent. » dit Aria.

« Et en quel honneur ? » demanda Aria, sarcastique.

« C'est la nouvelle année, et on est tous en train de faire la fête. » répondit Aria.

« Oui, je parie que Sean est là avec sa nouvelle pétasse. » railla Hanna.

« Ecoute Hanna, tu ne peux pas rester enfermée toute ta vie parce qu'un crétin t'a brisé le cœur. Je sais que tu souffres, que tu l'aimais mais il ne mérite pas que tu t'apitoies sur ton sort. » lui dit Aria.

« Ah oui ? Et comment je suis censée tourner la page ? » demanda Hanna. « Toi et les autres vous avez de la chance, vos petits copains sont géniaux et aux petits soins pour vous, moi je suis tombée amoureuse d'un abruti qui n'est resté avec moi que par intérêt. Une fois qu'il a eu ce qu'il voulait, il m'a plaqué alors que je l'aimais. »

« Alors fais-lui payer. » lui dit Aria. « Viens à la soirée, s'il te plaît. Tu nous manques, Hanna ! »

_« Aria a raison ma chérie. »_

Ashley, la mère d'Hanna, entra dans la chambre de sa fille.

« Tu es renfermée depuis deux semaines, ça suffit maintenant. » dit Ashley d'une voix douce. « Ne te coupe pas de tes amis à cause d'un garçon qui n'en vaut pas la peine, peu importe la raison pour laquelle il t'a quitté. Comme le dit Aria, fais-lui payer. Chez les Marin on ne se laisse pas faire par les hommes. »

Ashley servit à sa fille un petit sourire complice. Hanna finit par lui rendre son sourire. En regardant son bol géant de pop-corn, elle eut un léger haut le cœur. Elle le tendit à sa mère, qui s'en empara. Quand Hanna sortit du lit et prit des vêtements dans sa penderie, Aria sourit et sortit son téléphone pour avertir ses amies que sa mission _'Sortir Hanna de chez elle'_ était accomplie, mais elle fut déçue quand Hanna sortit de la salle de bain en pantalon noir accompagné d'un large pull en laine blanc.

« Pas de robe ? » demanda Aria.

« Sois déjà contente que je vienne. » répondit Hanna.

« Laisse-moi au moins te maquiller. » dit Aria, en obligeant Hanna à s'asseoir.

Hanna se laissa faire. Aria ne mit que cinq petites minutes pour la maquiller correctement et effacer les yeux rouges de son amie.

« On peut y aller. » dit-elle en prenant Hanna par la main.

« Ne me demande pas de passer la soirée à faire la fête comme si de rien était. » la prévint Hanna.

« Tu viens, c'est déjà ça. » sourit Aria.

_Brew !_

De retour au Brew, Aria et Hanna furent accueillit par Spencer, Alison et Emily.

« Enfin te voilà ! » dit Emily, en prenant Hanna dans ses bras.

« Et oui, Aria ne m'a pas laissé le choix ! » dit Hanna.

« Je serai venu te trainer par la peau des fesses si tu avais refusé. » lui dit Alison.

Le regard d'Hanna se posa par-dessus ses amies. Un pincement au cœur lui fit monter les larmes aux yeux, qu'elle tenta de refouler en voyant Sean au bras de sa nouvelle copine, dont le look sexy trahissait la raison pour laquelle Sean l'avait choisit. Aria remarqua son air triste, mais elle ne fut pas la seule.

« Hey ! » fit Aria en posant sa main sur son bras. « Rappelle-toi, tu vaux mieux que lui. »

« Tu veux que je le fasse sortir ? » demanda Alison.

« Elle rêve de le frapper. » dit Spencer.

« Pourquoi, pas toi ? » s'étonna Alison.

« C'est bon, j'ai compris vous voulez toutes lui faire payer pour ce qu'il m'a fait. » dit Hanna. « Mais ça ne servira à rien, le mal est fait. »

« Moi ça me soulagerait. » persista Alison.

Hanna leva les yeux au ciel.

« J'espère qu'il y a de la bière. » dit-elle en se dirigeant vers les boissons.

Elle s'empara d'une bouteille de bière, qu'elle décapsula avant de regarder Sean. Ce dernier capta son regard. Il souriait avant de se détourner et d'embrasser sa nouvelle copine. Le cœur en miette, Hanna avala une longue rasade de bière et alla se vautrer dans un coin, sur un fauteuil. Elle prit son téléphone et fit défiler les photos d'elle et Sean. A mesure qu'elle buvait, l'alcool lui montait au cerveau, et sur un coup de tête, elle effaça toutes les photos d'elle et de son ex-petit copain, qu'elle maudissait à chaque photo. Une fois que toutes les photos furent effacées, elle vida d'un trait le fond de sa bière. Fermant les yeux, elle se laissa emporter quelques secondes dans un brouillard léger. Elle fut tentée de s'embrumer totalement l'esprit toute la soirée… mais en ouvrant les yeux, ils se posèrent sur un garçon plutôt mignon, voire sexy… Ses cheveux courts noirs et sa veste en cuir le rendait un peu bad boy de dos. Il se retourna et leurs yeux s'accrochèrent une microseconde. Hanna le reconnut. C'était le nouvel élève du lycée, et accessoirement ami de Toby, le petit ami de Spencer qui se trouvait justement aux côtés de cette dernière. Cette étrange sensation qu'elle ressentit picoter dans son ventre lui fit fermer les yeux et secouer la tête. Elle se leva et alla chercher une autre bière avant de se rasseoir à sa place. Croisant une jambe par-dessus l'autre, elle but sa deuxième bière, le regard dans le vague.

_« Salut ! »_

Ce fut comme si on la réveillait d'un rêve. Clignant des paupières, Hanna secoua la tête et finit par fixer un point… ou plutôt quelqu'un.

« Salut ! » répéta-t-il.

« Salut ! » dit-elle en fronçant les sourcils.

Il s'était assit sur un fauteuil d'une place, une tablette électronique entre les mains.

« Tu es Hanna, c'est ça ? » demanda-t-il.

« Ouais, et toi tu es le nouveau du lycée. » répondit-elle.

« Caleb ! » dit-il en acquiesçant.

« T'as l'air aussi ravi que moi d'être à cette soirée. » dit-elle en désignant sa tablette électronique sur ses genoux.

« Oh, je suis là pour faire plaisir à Toby, il en a marre de me voir passer mes journées sur mon ordinateur. » exposa Caleb. « Toi ? »

« Peine de cœur. » dit Hanna. « Les filles m'auraient sortit de chez moi par les cheveux si j'avais refusé de venir. »

« Qui est le crétin ? » voulut savoir Caleb.

« Il s'appelle Sean Ackard. » dit Hanna.

« Le blondinet que j'ai vu se pavaner avec la rouquine ? » demanda-t-il.

« Ouais ! » dit Hanna. « Il s'en est vite remit. »

Caleb remarqua l'air soudainement triste de la jeune fille. Il la trouvait vraiment belle. Ses cheveux blonds faisaient ressortir ses yeux bleus. Même avec son pantalon et son pull tout simple, il la trouvait belle.

« Tu ne devrais pas pleurer pour ce connard. » lui dit Caleb. « De toute évidence il ne sait pas ce qu'il rate en quittant une fille aussi belle que toi, et d'après ce que j'ai entendu dire sur toi, je pense que tu sauras trouver un moyen de te venger. »

« Tu crois ? » demanda-t-elle.

« Sûr et certain ! » répondit-il en souriant.

« Tu me trouves jolie ? » demanda-t-elle en répétant ses mots.

« Bien sûr ! » acquiesça Caleb.

Hanna lui rendit son sourire, sans réussir à déterminer ce qu'elle ressentait face à ce garçon qu'elle connaissait à peine. Caleb était nouveau à Rosewood, et il vivait chez les Cavanaugh, d'après ce qu'Hanna avait entendu… Elle croisa à nouveau son regard, mais elle le détourna aussitôt et fixa sa bière. _Je pense que tu sauras trouver un moyen de te venger… venait-il de lui dire._ Hanna réfléchit quelques instants aux paroles de Caleb. Se venger ? Quelle délicieuse idée. _Chez les Marin on ne se laisse pas faire par les hommes, lui avait dit sa mère. _Hanna était une Marin, forte et combattive comme sa mère et sa grand-mère.

« Je ne devrais pas le laisser s'en tirer comme ça. » dit Hanna à voix haute.

« Non ! » dit Caleb.

« Je crois que j'ai une idée. » dit-elle avant de le regarder.

« Alors fonce, et venge-toi ! » l'encouragea-t-il d'un geste de la main.

Hanna posa sa bouteille de bière sur la table basse en bois devant elle, puis, se leva et avant de renoncer, se dirigea d'un pas précis et d'un regard déterminé vers son ex et sa nouvelle copine rousse. Hanna la connaissait de réputation et elle n'était pas le genre de fille à rechercher une histoire fixe, mais Hanna pouvait très bien lui donner l'envie d'aller voir ailleurs. Passant ses copines, qui ne savaient pas si elles devaient intervenir ou non, Hanna se planta devant son ex, un sourire sur le visage.

« Hanna, quelle surprise. » fit Sean en l'observant, un air suffisant et arrogant sur le visage. « Je ne pensais pas que tu viendrais.

« Ouais, et toi tu t'es très vite consoler à ce que je vois. » dit Hanna en regardant la fille rousse. « J'espère pour toi que tu sais dans quoi tu t'engages, Amy. »

« J'ai pas l'intention de me marier avec ton copain, si c'est ce que tu insinues. » répliqua Amy. « C'est juste pour passer du bon temps. »

« Mon copain ? » répéta Hanna. « T'es au courant qu'il m'a plaqué deux semaines après avoir couché avec moi ? Et ce au bout d'un an et demi de relation. »

« Euh… » fit Amy, légèrement mal à l'aise. « Non, je ne savais pas il dit que c'est toi qui l'a largué. »

Sean fut tout à coup très mal à l'aise.

« Tiens donc ! » s'amusa Hanna en regardant Sean. « Comme ça c'est moi qui t'ai plaqué ? Si j'ai bonne mémoire, tu m'as fais comprendre que tu étais resté avec moi tout ce temps juste pour me mettre dans ton lit. Tu m'as fais croire que tu m'aimais, alors que j'étais vraiment amoureuse de toi. »

Les copains de Sean rirent sous cape.

« T'es vraiment qu'un connard, d'ailleurs, je ne sais même pas pourquoi j'ai passé les deux dernières semaines à me morfondre chez moi parce que tu m'avais brisé le cœur. » claqua Hanna.

« Hanna, s'il te plaît… » la supplia Sean.

« Tu me supplies maintenant ? » dit Hanna avant de plaquer une main devant sa bouche pour masquer un fou rire. « Alors ça c'est la meilleure. »

Elle se retourna vers Amy.

« Je te déconseille fortement de coucher avec lui. » lui dit Hanna. « Ne crois pas que c'est par jalousie que je te dis ça, il peut aller se taper qui il veut, mais ma première fois n'a pas vraiment été mémorable. Il bave un peu trop quand il est excité, il a des poils entre les orteils, il est très maladroit de ses mains, et entre toi et moi, il éjacule trop vite. »

Les copains de Sean l'avaient entendu, et ils éclatèrent de rire, se moquant de leur ami. Aria et les autres avaient tout entendu mais ils furent plus discrets, ou alors ils essayèrent de l'être.

« Oh, une dernière chose… » fit Hanna à Amy.

« Quoi ? » demanda-t-elle en se reculant légèrement de Sean.

« J'ai entendu dire que sa dernière conquête avait l'herpès quand ils ont… enfin tu vois quoi, et ils l'ont fait sans capote. » lui confia Hanna. « A ta place, j'éviterais de tenter le diable cette nuit. »

Amy se recula aussitôt de Sean. Hanna le regarda se décomposer.

« Bonne année Sean ! » lui fit-elle, un gros sourire au visage.

Elle lui fit un signe de la main, se retourna et repartit voir Caleb. Elle passa devant ses copines et leurs copains, leur fit un clin d'œil et retrouva sa place sur le canapé.

« Je me sens beaucoup mieux. » dit-elle.

« Que lui as-tu dit pour qu'Amy quitte le Brew précipitamment ? » demanda Caleb.

« Qu'il avait des problèmes d'érection. » répondit Hanna.

Caleb pouffa.

« C'est tout ? » demanda-t-il.

« Et bien, je crois qu'avec ce que j'ai balancé plus aucune fille ne voudra coucher avec lui. » répondit Hanna, fière d'elle.

« Et, je peux savoir c'est quoi ? » voulut savoir Caleb qui s'attendait au pire.

« Et bien, je lui ai dis que sa dernière conquête avait l'herpès quand ils ont… couchés ensemble. » avoua Hanna.

Caleb éclata d'un rire franc. Il mit une longue minute avant de retrouver son calme.

« Bien joué Hanna ! » la félicita-t-il.

« Merci ! » sourit-elle. « C'est grâce à toi. »

« Ah bon ? » fit-il en la regardant.

« Oui, tu m'as remonté le moral, et ça m'a fait du bien. » lui dit-elle. « Ne vas pas le dire à mes amies, ça fait deux semaines qu'elles essayent de me faire sourire, et tu y es arrivé en deux minutes. »

« Mes lèvres sont scellées. » lui promit-il.

Après un énième sourire, Caleb finit par se lever de son fauteuil et par s'asseoir à côté d'Hanna.

« Tu veux regarder des vidéos amusantes avec moi ? » demanda-t-il en tapotant sa tablette électronique.

« Pourquoi pas ? » fit-elle en se calant contre son épaule, sans savoir que ça le perturbait agréablement. « Qu'est-ce qu'il y a de nouveau sur le net depuis deux semaines ? »

…

Un peu plus loin, Aria blottit dans les bras de son copain Ezra – et prof de littérature à la fac d'Hollis – Spencer dans les bras de son copain Toby, Alison dans ceux de Mike – le petit frère d'Aria – et Emily dans ceux de sa petite amie Paige, ils fixèrent tous Caleb et Hanna, de loin, assis tous les deux sur un canapé à rire alors qu'ils regardaient la tablette.

« Hun, Caleb semble être plus doué que nous pour remonter le moral d'Hanna. » fit remarquer Aria.

« On n'a même pas été capable de la faire sourire, _nous_, ses propres amies. » maugréa Spencer.

« Elle va mieux, c'est ce qui compte. » dit Alison. « Mais j'ai toujours envie de botter le cul de Sean. »

« Je crois qu'Hanna l'a assez humilié pour qu'il se fasse lyncher au bahut à la rentrée. » dit Mike.

« Je dois avouer qu'elle a fait fort. » dit Toby. « Mais on devrait peut-être arrêter de les fixer, ça me donne l'impression de les espionner. »

« Il serait surtout temps de faire péter les watts. » dit Paige en se dirigeant vers la sono, où elle brancha son téléphone et envoya de la musique, qui résonna dans tout le restaurant.

L'ambiance tourna de calme à survoltée. A mesure que les minutes, voire les heures défilées, minuit approché à grand pas.

Après avoir regardé des vidéos pendant plus d'une heure, Hanna sentit son estomac réclamer de la nourriture.

« Je vais me prendre à manger. » dit-elle à Caleb. « Tu veux quelque chose ? »

« Ramène ce que tu veux. » lui répondit-il en levant les yeux vers elle.

Hanna cru qu'elle allait se perdre dans le regard chocolat de Caleb, mais elle trouva la force de s'en détourner, de se lever, et de s'éloigner pour retrouver ses esprits. Elle trouva le buffet et le bar. Elle remplit une assiette de petits fours et de part de pizza, et préféra prendre deux bouteilles d'eaux plutôt que de l'alcool. En se retournant, elle fut _« cernée »_ par ses amies, qui souriaient comme si elles avaient vu le Père Noël…

« Arrêtez de sourire comme ça, vous me faites flipper. » leur dit Hanna. « Vous ressemblez à quatre filles qui ont aperçus le lapin de Pâques ou le Père Noël. »

« C'est un peu ça. » admit Emily.

« On est juste contente de te voir sourire… et t'amuser avec le beau Caleb. » ajouta Alison.

« Ouais, c'est vrai qu'il est beau. » souffla Hanna. « Surtout ses yeux… Attendez, j'ai dis ça tout haut ? »

« Oh oui ! » répondirent-elles en chœur.

« Mais on ne te jette pas la pierre, au contraire on trouve que vous faites un joli petit couple. » expliqua Spencer. « T'as le droit de t'amuser, et puis avec Caleb, tu seras bien. Si Toby et lui sont potes depuis des années, ce n'est pas pour rien alors, je lui fais confiance pour te rendre heureuse. »

« Merci Spencer ! » dit Hanna.

« De toute façon s'il te fait souffrir, je lui botte les fesses. » la prévint Alison.

« Ok ! » dit Hanna avant de rire.

« Allez, va le retrouver, mais ne restez pas assis toute la soirée. » lui dit Aria. « Invite-le à danser. En plus, c'est bientôt minuit. »

« Ouais, plus que vingt minutes. » précisa Emily.

« On verra ! » leur dit Hanna en les dépassants pour rejoindre Caleb.

Elle déposa l'assiette de petits fours sur la petite table, puis, tendit au jeune homme une bouteille d'eau.

« Je me suis dis que ce serait mieux que de la bière. » dit-elle.

« T'as bien fais. » dit-il en la remerciant.

Elle se rassit à côté de lui, but une longue gorgée d'eau avant de croquer dans un petit four à la tomate.

« Hum, bon sang j'ai vraiment faim. » dit-elle.

« C'est vraiment bon. » dit Caleb, en mangeant un morceau de pizza. « Hum, tu veux aller danser ? »

« Euh, peut-être plus tard, si j'ai pas envie de vomir, tu sais, avec toutes les cochonneries que j'ai avalé ces derniers jours et la bière de ce soir... » dit-elle. « J'ai l'estomac un peu en vrac, faut que je mange pour que ça passe. »

Caleb acquiesça. Les minutes passèrent et il ne restait plus que quatre minutes avant minuit, et donc le passage pour la nouvelle année. Un slow se fit entendre.

_Tell me something I need to know  
>Then take my breath and never let it go*<em>

Hanna se leva, et tendit la main à Caleb.

« Tu veux bien danser avec moi ? » lui proposa-t-elle.

Caleb la regarda, et sa décision fut prise en quelques secondes seulement.

« D'accord ! »

Il se leva à son tour et glissa sa main dans celle d'Hanna. Ils se dirigèrent vers les autres. A l'étonnement d'Hanna, ils étaient beaucoup plus nombreux qu'elle ne l'avait cru. Peut-être avait-elle été trop occupée à se rapprocher de Caleb pour s'en apercevoir. Sentant ses mains glisser sur sa taille, Hanna esquissa un sourire et posa, à son tour, ses mains sur Caleb… autour de son cou. Ils dansèrent le slow, sans se rendre compte – ou alors ignorant – les regards pointaient sur eux.

Lorsque la chanson prit fin, la voix de Toby résonna…

« Attention… 10… »

Il commençait le décompte… et tout le monde l'imita.

« 9… 8… 7… »

Caleb et Hanna se regardèrent…

« 6… 5… 4… »

Aucun d'eux ne sut ce qui se produisait…. L'étincelle dans leurs yeux ni même les battements incessants de leurs cœurs…

« 3… 2… »

Hanna souriait… et se mordit la lèvre…

« 1… »

Caleb lui rendit son sourire.

« Bonne année ! »

Toutes les personnes présentes dans le restaurant avaient criés et souhaités la nouvelle année… tous sauf Caleb et Hanna, qui ne s'étaient pas quittés des yeux.

Prise d'une pulsion soudaine, Hanna se hissa légèrement sur la pointe des pieds et posa sa bouche contre celle de Caleb. Surpris, il ne se recula pas pour autant. Il appuya le baiser, quand un flash attira leur attention, brisant ainsi l'instant. C'était Toby, qui brandissait son téléphone portable vers le nouveau couple.

« Pris sur le fait. » dit-il en servant un clin d'œil à son meilleur ami.

« Hey ! » s'écria Caleb.

« Râle pas mon pote, je vous envoie la photo sur vos téléphones. » leur dit Toby.

« L'année commence bien pour vous. » les félicita Spencer.

Hanna força – avec douceur – Caleb à la regarder.

« Ça nous fera un souvenir. » sourit-elle.

« Bonne année, Hanna ! » lui souhaita-t-il.

« Bonne année, Caleb ! » lui retourna-t-elle.

« Tu veux bien qu'on sorte dîner demain soir ? » proposa-t-il.

« Tu me files un rencard ? » s'étonna-t-elle. « Déjà ? »

« Pourquoi perdre du temps alors qu'on vient de s'embrasser ? » exposa-t-il.

« T'as raison. » acquiesça-t-elle. « Tu passeras me prendre à 19 heures. »

« Marché conclu alors ! » dit-il alors qu'un nouveau slow retentissait. « Tu veux continuer à danser, ou on retourne s'asseoir ? »

« On tais-toi et embrasse-moi ! » dit-elle en l'embrassant.

**FIN**

**Bonne année 2015 à tous !**

* * *

><p>*Ariana Grande : Love Me Harder !<p>

**Merci d'avoir été aussi nombreux à me suivre cette année !**

**Jeni Kat !**


End file.
